My Thief Has Returned!
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: The TARDIS has been with the Doctor through all his regenerations. This one suprised her, though! First fic in this fandom!


**A/N Ok, Here's a TARDIS POV thing, dealing with the newest Doctor so far. Takes place after 12's regeneration, then at the end of Ghost Monument.**

**Clearly, I do not own a thing. Also, this is my first time writing for this fandom, so be fantastic and give me some critisisms, encouragements, or simply tell me I'm rubbish at this, and all will be accepted!**

**Geronimo!**

He always regenerates inside of me.

WHY my Thief?! Every time you have to change your face you must destroy mine as well! Well, not this time. When this time comes, I shall redecorate without you! I do not care if we're crashing. You are a Time Lord, you will survive.

It's nearly time now. He's giving a long, talky thing. He did this last time, and took off his bowtie. I rather liked that bowtie. It reminded me so much if his fourth face, having something around his neck he cherished. But now Eyebrow Thief was going to have a new face. And of course, he has me take off before he inevitably makes me catch fire and crash. But this time I'll toss him out!

Oh, here it comes! I am bracing myself, for this is going to hurt. It always hurts. He is changing...I am hurting and sparking and burning...and spinning out of control and...

OH!

Oh what is this!

Who's this inside pf me now?

This strange pretty thing is my new Thief? But Thief has always been a man-creature! Oh...I do not feel so good. I cannot take this...newness. No, Thief...this is not Brilliant. This is confusing and hurting and wonderful but strange...

Out!

OUT!

* * *

_Come to Daddy...I mean Mummy...I mean...I really need you right now!_

I try to stabilize. This has been the hardest redecorating I have ever done! There were so many things to consider...so many options! I wasn't sure Thief would like it. I didn't really appreciate how small my 'bigger on the inside' looked, though to be clear, I was still infinite.

_Oh! You've done yourself up! _

Well, yes that is what happens when you make me explode on the inside. My outsides get a makeover as well.

_Very nice!_

Oh...so you like it? That IS very different. Although your 11th face was also pleased with my redesign.

_Lost my key...sorry._

Oh, how long do we have to travel together for you to realize that I will let you in, key or no key? Come on, my Doctor! I will always open for you!

As my door opens, my silly Time Lord (Time Lady?) enters my control room, and I hum and light myself as bright as I can...wich isn't very, regrettably, I see and feel her awe as she takes in my new desktop.

_You've redecorated!_

One tends to redecorate when you regenerate _inside _her, my Doctor!

_I reeeaally like it!_

Oh? You do? It's amazing how forgiving you are of my new face! I certainly am not pleased with it, but it was what I had to work with. Given time, I'm certain it will improve. I will improve it. But I am so happy you like it, my Thief! Now, let the strays in so they may say the one thing strays always say! Yes, yes Dark Pretty one, Old, Kind one...and Dark Bald one, you gape at me! Yes...any time now...they'll say the thing that I and my Thief love so much!

"It was a police box!"

No...no Bald one! That isn't it at all!

"How...do you futr all this stuff...in a police box?!"

Old, kindly one...you STILL got it wrong!

Well, to my intense disappointment, not one of the strays said anything about me being bigger on the inside. This left me confused, and my Doctor was no doubt puzzled, but she was too kind to say anything.

Although my favorite stray right now is Dark Bald One, because he rightfully called me 'proper awesome;' and one can't complain about that now can they?

I felt my spirits rise when my Thief prepped usa for takeoff. I was so happy to be traveling again, I opened the Custard Crème dispenser I had installed, so that my Doctor could snack, wich she did, and quite happily too!

As I sailed through the Vortex, I felt rather...cheery. My mood often is a reflection of my Time Lord, so I am relieved that she is so light this time around. She deserves some happy times, and she and I will travel the stars with a new spring in our step.

**Yes, it's short...but there are more coming if you guys want! Merry Christmas and a happy new Year to all of you! **


End file.
